In the field of display technologies, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages such as light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, high brightness, and high image quality, which occupies an important status in the field of flat-panel display. In particular, a flat-panel display apparatus with large size, high resolution, and high image quality, such as a liquid crystal television, has dominated the current flat-panel display market.
With the development of the TFT-LCD technology, people's requirements for the low power consumption performance of display apparatuses become higher and higher. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved TFT-LCD.